Rejection
by Avi W. Lovegood
Summary: The day of her family's funeral, Susan is alone. Or so she thinks.


Susan was alone.

She was not only alone physically, but alone in the complete wholeness of the word.

Everyone, she felt, had abandoned her.

Her parents, her siblings, and friends had all drifted away from her slowly, and then had been taken from her in one of the most horrible ways a person can be taken from you.

Death.

That was not all. She had been abandoned, or so she felt, by _Him. _He had promised, He had said He would never leave her.

Lies.

When she first saw Him, a feeling had risen up in her that she felt she could hardly contain.

Courage.

Peace.

Love.

Relief.

All had blossomed within her. Here was the one thing that had been missing from her life. Someone who truly loved her. Who would protect her.

But then, she had been forced to go back to the place where she had formally lived.

She had looked, and waited. Then, doubt started to creep within her.

And He had sent her back, back to where she truly belonged. She had felt overcome with guilt. How could she believe that He would not come for her?

Yet, once again, she had to be sent back. This time, she was informed, had been her last time in Narnia.

She was horrified. He was leaving her all alone? But He had assured her that He was with her always.

They returned home, and again, she looked and waited.

This time though, she could not find him.

Her brothers and sister of course, were always going on about him. Edmund and Lucy had even been given the gift of going back _again_. With_Eustace._ How did her deserve the gift of going to Narnia? She had plastered on a smile for them, yet inside, she was angry; her heart was fuming. Why them? Why them and not her?

Then, she found at that Eustace and one of his friends she did not even know had been lighted back for another adventure. When they got back, they were full to the brim with stories and excitement.

With this last betrayal, she thought, it ends.

Susan refused to wait any longer.

When her brothers and sister pleaded with her to remember, she would just send another layer of chill over her heart. Why should she go on praising Him? After all, He had forgotten her. Left her all alone.

She started trying to gain comfort in material things. The latest trends, the new fashion, all were far more important. She stood and watched as her siblings grew stronger in their faith. They tried to make her see how this faith and the Narnian faith were one and the same. However, being Susan, she did what she thought was the logical thing. She closed her eyes, ears, and heart, and forgot.

Once, she had given in; she had accompanied Lucy to church on Sunday. Halfway through the service, she walked stiffly out, ignoring the glances being sent her way. It reminded her far too much of _Him._

So now she sat on the fat armchair that her darling Peter had always loved to read in, staring blankly ahead. She looked down the hallway of their home, stood up, and walked downit, heels clacking against the wooden floor.

Here was Peter's room. Painted a shining gold, it was a room that simply shrieked of him. The bed, of course was a stunning red that crashed against the gold in a nice effect. On the wall, there was a single painting that Lucy, the artist of the family, had presented one Christmas, along with a painting for each of the family. A warrior with shaggy blond hair was kneeling on a grassy earth floor, sword planted in the ground, hand against his heart, a golden light coming from in front of him. His face held an ecstatic joy that made Susan turn her head.

She moved on.

Edmund's room, of course, was simple but smart. A nice grey blue sheeted the walls. A large bookcase was propped against one wall, built by her brothers one summer's day. A dark blue made up the bed. His painting was displayed proudly over the bed frame. This one beheld a dark haired man in early twenties. Clothed in glorious armor, he cut quite a bold figure. A silver crown was placed in an almost lopsided manner on his head, inscribed with the word 'just'. She smiled a bit as she remembered Edmund's reaction. He had laughed and promptly entangled their little sister in a tight hug that somehow only he could do perfectly.

Still smiling, she walked a bit farther to her lovely Lucy's room. Painted a humble forest green, this room brought back fond memories of them all camped in here during a rainy day, laughing and enjoying the togetherness of their relationship. A small bible rested against the wall on her nightstand. The painting on her wall was small, not half as grand as the others, yet definitely the most beautiful. A magnificent lion stood looking out of the frame, standing upon a patch of smooth, gray rocks surrounded by long flowing grass. You could almost feel the wind blowing his mane back. His eyes held a deep sadness as they held her. That was strange; before they were always full of joy and playfulness. She shook her head; obviously, she was imagining.

The doorbell rang. She walked quickly to answer it. Thomas, her current boyfriend was at the door. "It's time to go, sweet." He said sadly. He had loved her siblings almost as much as he did her. Lucy was always the first one to get a bright, cheerful hug when he entered the house.

"Alright, let me go get my purse."

She walked into her bedroom. Compared to the others, it was a very grand room. The walls were white, the bed pink. A large mirror was hanging on a hook on a wall. When she strode past her desk to grab her purse, she gave a swift peek at her own painting. A beautiful woman was shopping. She was clothed in what had been the latest fashion at the time. However, behind her, there was a man. His eyes were a glaring gold, and his face was sadness and longing incarnate, as well as very wise. When she had first seen the painting, she had been pleased; it was obvious the man wanted her more than anything else, as he should.

She grabbed her purse and stalked out the door; this house was making her depressed. What she didn't notice however, as she walked out, was that a single piece of parchment had been under the bag. It now drifted slowly to reside on the desk directly under the painting. Scribed in green ink were eight words.

_My dearest child, why do you reject me?_


End file.
